List of Indie Game Developers
This is far from a complete list. We need updated information on many of the developers. Please update the entries below to include this information. See also: Developers Developers (in alphabetical order) * Joep Aben / JaJ Productions(druid) * Matt Aldridge (biggt)(druid) * Daisuke Amaya (Pixel)(druid) * Anna Anthropy (Dessgeega, Auntie Pixelante)(alpha druid) * Becca Bair (TupelosHoney) * Zack Banack - (druid) * Daniel Benmergui(druid) * Jonathan Blow (druid) * Beau Blyth (druid) * Benjamin Braden (Amon26) (druid) * Brenda Brathwaite * Andrew Brophy (Overboy) * Alexander Bruce (Demruth) * Robert Edward Hoani Bryson - Seraphim Flame and The Hanrahan Game. * Jacob Buczynski * Ron Bunce (X-0ut) * Ron Carmel * Terry Cavanagh * Jenova Chen * Carnivac Games * Clysm * Ben Croshaw (Yahtzee) * Jonah Davidson (Hangedman) * Kevan Davis * Paul Eres (RinkuHero) * Mark Essen (Messhof) * Robert Fearon (oddbob) * Phil Fish (Fish) * Bennett Foddy * Dan Fornace * Glen Forrester (Radix) * Frankie Smile Show * Kyle Gabler * Sam Garcia (gmx0) * Tyler Glaiel (Glaiel Gamer) * Andújar González (Alexitrón) * R. Hunter Gough * Tom Grochowiak (TeeGee) * Andy Hamm * Phil Hassey (philhassey) * David Hellman * Alec Holowka * Mike Hommel (Hamumu) * Chris Hopp (fydo) * Paul Hubans (phubans) * Jabberwock - The Wasteland. * Jazzuo * Mark Johns * Chevy Ray Johnston (Chevyray) * Andreas Jörgensen (Hideous) * Jukio Kallio - KAIVO * Mike Kasprzak (PoV) * Rudolf Kremers * Prince Jones * Kimberly Kubus * David Mondou-Labbe (Aliceffekt/Devine Lu Linvega) * Stephen Lavelle (Increpare) * Ted Lauterbach - Visit series * Arthur Lee (MrPodunkian) * Justin Leingang (Cosmind) * Greg Lobanov (Banov) * Locomalito - retro-styled first person shooter, 8-Bit Killer. * Robert Lupinek (Darthlupi/Bitpimp) * Jonathan Mak * Alex May (Haowan) * Miroslav Malesevic * Andrew McCluskey (NAL) * Edmund McMillen * Jeff Minter (Yak) * Graham Nelson * Charlie Ngo / Kairos - Varia * Jan Willem Nijman (JW) * Shawn Noel (Shawn64) * Nicklas Nygren (Nifflas) * Kevin Oke - De Toren and Lightmare. * Dorian Patterson (imaginationac) * Ben Pettengill * Tomas Pettersson (DrPetter) * Markus Persson (Notch) * Pondwater - The Jeluvian Project. * Potential Games LLC * Gray Poyda - Twister. * Paul Pridham (Madgarden) * Kyle Pulver (xerus) * Petri Purho * Tommy Refenes * Erin Robinson (LivelyIvy) * Brain Rodriguez (Brod) * Jason Rohrer * Adam Saltsman (Adam Atomic) * Joakim Sandberg (Konjak, Zerotau) * Loren Schmidt (Sparky) * David Scatliffe - Xycle and Constellation Chaos. * Hayden Scott-Baron (Dock) * Emily Short * David Shute * Chris Roper / Pug Fugly Games - remake of The Pyramid and more recently, Return to Sector 9. * Pieter Simoons (Radiant) * Jonatan Söderström (Cactus) * Eskil Steenberg * Stanislav Stoyanov - Purple * Erik Svedang * Dan Tabar (Data) * Arvi Teikari (Hempuli) * Theta Games - Ceramic Shooter, Mr. Jones' Dream. * Matt Thorson (YoMamasMama, YMM) * Guilherme Töws (Zaratustra, Zarawesome) * Eric Vaughn (Sigvatr) * Jesse Venbrux (2DCube) * Jph Wacheski / Iteration Games * Jan-Eric Waclawski (Memorix101) * Gregory Weir * Andy Wolff * Jarrad Woods (Farbs) * Derek Yu (Mossmouth) * Nello Gello * George Yockachonis Jr. Indie Development Teams (in alphabetical order) *2D Boy *Amanita Design *Bit Blot *Bouncing Fox Productions *Capybara *Concerned-ish *Crystal Shard *Flashbang *Force Studios *Hazardous Software *Hemisphere Games *Infinite Ammo *Introversion *JForce Games *Lattasoft *Legendary Creations - Super Mega Awesome Dude *Low Fuel - Honey Blaster *Metanet Software *Mommy's Best Games *Nicalis *Nigoro *ODD Games *Osmeh Igrice *Pixeljam *RPGCreations *Ska Studios *Superbrothers *Tale of Tales *Ultimate Nerds - Dadaists Gone Wild and Onwards Jetpack. *Unknown Worlds *Whatever Games *WickedWorx *Wolfire *Virtanen - The Manipulator, Seven Minutes and Kaipuu. *Vertigo Games - Liquisity and Vivid Conceptions. *Perfect Run - GoldenEye 2D. *Xona Games Other Lists Eventually we should incorporate these lists into this list. *http://www.squidoo.com/indie-games //Game Maker Developers are imported now, left the residue games behind them, remove if you want. *http://aquinhasa.com/indiedevlist/index.php?title=Main_Page *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_indie_game_developers *http://www.pixelprospector.com/indev/2009/12/the-big-list-of-indie-game-sites/ *http://forums.tigsource.com/index.php?topic=891.0 Category:Top-level articles